Naov Ex
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Bol Nao ešte panic keď znova stretol Soru? Alebo mal niekoho ešte kým bol v laboratóriu? A ako zareaguje keď ho znova stretne? RAPE


**Naov Ex **

Nao nebol človek, ktorý by vstával skoro ráno. Niekedy ho dokonca nezobudilo ani hlasné volanie jeho priateľa Sory. Ten to už poslednej dobe začal vzdávať, keď sa mu podarilo Naa zobudiť, nebol práve najpríjemnejší, alebo ho vôbec nepočul a nereagoval ani keď ním zatriasol. Tak začal svoje márne pokusy vzdávať po pár minútach zbytočného boja. Tak tomu bolo aj dnes. Sorovi sa nepodarilo Naa zobudiť, tak ho nechal, veď on sa niekedy zobudí. Z izby, kde spolu bývali, odišiel potichu, nechal spiaceho Naa na pokoji, a odišiel s Matsurim, hyperaktívnym blonďákom do školy. A nič netušiaci Nao spal počas prvej hodiny vo svojej izbe. Keď sa zobudil a zistil, že je v izbe sám, pozrel na hodinky. Pri pohľade na ne sa vydesil. „Ksó," vykríkol a rýchlo vyskočil z postele. ,Nemôžem tomu uveriť,´ myslel si, keď sa pokúšal zapnúť si vrch svojej uniformy,Sora ma zase nezobudil. Teraz budem mať problémy.´ Konečne sa mu podarilo zapnúť uniformu, vzal si tašku a zhrnul do nej knihy zo stola. Potom vybehol z internátu a bežal do školy. Práve zvonilo, keď sa blížil k školskej bráne. Spokojný, že prišiel práve počas prestávky, vošiel do budovy a netušil, že ho niekto pozoruje cez okno riaditeľovej kancelárie.

„Ohayo Nao." pozdravil ho Sora veselo. Nao naňho naštvane zazrel a povedal: „Zase si ma ráno nezobudil." Sora sa zatváril rozpačito, „Pokúšal som sa, ale ty si bol ako kus dreva" Nao mu chcel niečo odseknúť, ale zazvonilo a on si musel sadnúť na miesto. Do triedy vošiel Minato-sensei. Postavil sa za katedru a povedal: „Prv než začnem hodinu, prišiel k nám nový študent." Vtedy do triedy vstúpil ryšavý mladík s červenými očami. Nao pri pohľade naňho zmrzol a vyvalil oči. Pred ním stála jeho zosobnená minulosť. Ten chalan bol voľakedy tiež v Aizawovom laboratóriu. Vlastne to bol Naov bývalý milenec, a teraz tu stojí pred ním a bude chodiť do jeho triedy. ,To nie je možné!´ myslel si a kŕčovito zvieral rukami lavicu. „Hajimemashte. Som Kaburagi Yoshtaka. Douzo yoroshku." Povedal s úsmevom a mierne sa uklonil. Jeho oči sa hneď upreli na Naa, ktorý sa mierne zachvel. „Tak teraz si sadni na voľné miesto," povedal Minato-sensei a ukázal na prázdne miesto napravo od Matsuriho, „a my začneme s hodinou." Sora sa nahol k Naovi a pošepky sa ho spýtal: „Nao daijoubuka?" Nao prikývol, ale vyzeral hrozne stuhnuto. Snažil sa sústrediť na hodinu, ale cítil, ako sa naňho podchvíľou upierajú pohľady Sory alebo Yoshtaky. Bol rád keď zazvonilo , rýchlo si pobalil veci a vybehol z triedy. ,Ako to, že je tu?´ premýšľal nešťastne.

Až do obeda pôsobil Nao nervózne, často sa obzeral a hneď po zazvonení sa vyparil z triedy. Konečne si sadli k obedu. „No tak Nao, niečo ti určite je." hovoril Sora. „Hej, už od rána si nervózny." pritakal Matsuri. „Čo by mi bolo. Som v poriadku." povedal Nao, tváriac sa, že o ničom nevie. Ale Sora s Matsurim sa ho stále vypytovali. Tak sa Nao dvihol, „Už nie som hladný." a odišiel. Keď vyšiel z jedálne, ani si nevšimol, že za ním ide Yoshtaka. Vošiel do záchodov. Keď sa dvere za ním znova otvorili, otočil sa a zostal šokovane stáť. „Yo-Yoshtaka!" koktal. „Ale, ale, Sunao-kun," usmieval sa Yoshtaka, „skoro by to vyzeralo, že sa mi vyhýbaš." Pomaly sa k nemu blížil, zatiaľ čo Nao ustupoval k stene. Potom sa dotkol steny a už nemal kam cúvať. Yoshtaka k nemu prišiel a vzal ho okolo pása, „Sunao-kun, nehovor mi, že som ti nechýbal!" „To je už minulosť Yoshtaka, už mám niekoho iného." povedal mu Nao a snažil sa ho odtlačiť. Yoshtaka ho však zovrel pevnejšie, „Tvojho Kuu-chana? Veď mi ani vtedy nevadilo, že si pri sexe so mnou vykrikoval jeho meno, tak ani teraz na to nemám najmenší dôvod." a pobozkal ho na krk. Nao očervenel a hlas sa mu začal triasť, „ daj mi po-..." „Daj mi pokoj!" vykríkol Ran a celou silou Yoshtaku odsotil. „Hmm, Ran, už aj ty si proti mne?" spýtal sa Yoshtaka s diabolským úsmevom na tvári. „Nenávidím ťa Yoshtaka!" kričal Ran zúrivo, „Daj mne aj Sunaovi pokoj!" A potom odtiaľ vybehol.

Nao sa neukázal na poobedňajšom vyučovaní a Sora si o neho robil starosti. Hneď po vyučovaní šli s Matsurim späť na internát. Našli Naa, ako leží vo svojej posteli. „Nao prečo si nebol v škole? „ spýtal sa Sora ustarostene. „Necítil som sa dobre." Odpovedal Nao úsečne. „A nechcel by si ísť za Nanamim?" navrhol Matsuri. „Nie, budem v poriadku." Odsekol mu Nao. Viac už sa s nimi nebavil.

Na druhý deň sa Nao zobudil včas, rýchlo sa obliekol, aby mohol ísť do školy so Sorom. Keď vošiel Nao do triedy, okamžite si všimol Yoshtaka, ako ho pozoruje. Odvrátil sa od neho a sadol si do lavice. Pár krát sa tajne obzrel na Yoshtaku, ale ten bol zabratý so práce, čo ho trochu upokojilo. Poznal však Yoshtaku príliš dobre, a vedel, že sa tak ľahko nevzdá. A práve keď obedovali, prišiel Yoshtaka k nim. „Oi, Honjou-senpai" povedal veselým hlasom, keď si k nim prisadol, „Arigatou za tú peknú izbu." Matsuri, ktorý mal na starosti internát, sa naňho usmial, „Doitashimashte. Len dúfam, Kaburagi-san, že ti neprekáža, že nemáš spolubývajúceho." Počas ich rozhovoru sa Nao ani raz na nich nepozrel, vedel, že ho Yoshtaka provokuje. Schválne sa začal rozprávať so Sorom. Chcel dať Yoshtakovi jasne najavo, že sa sním nemieni zahadzovať. Ale aj tak bol rád, keď zazvonilo a on sa mohol Yoshtakovi vzdialiť, Po zvyšok vyučovania sa držal od Yoshtaky čo najďalej.

Večer si Nao robil úlohu na matematiku. Potreboval svoju kalkulačku, ale nikde ju nemohol nájsť. ,Asi som ju zabudol v triede,´ napadlo mu,pôjdem sa pozrieť, či ju nenájdem.´ Obul sa a povedal Sorovi: „Sora, idem sa pozrieť, či som si nenechal v triede kalkulačku. Za pár minút som späť." Sora mu kývol a ďalej sledoval film, ktorý si požičal od Ichikawu. Nao šiel po tmavej chodbe internátu, keď ho zrazu zozadu chytili niečie ruky a vtiahli ho do izby. V izba sa rozsvietilo a Nao zistil, že je to Yoshtaka. Nao sa nahneval a povedal: „Yoshtaka daj mi prosím pokoj. Už s tebou nechodím." „Len mi nehovor, že ti toto nechýbalo." povedal sarkastickým tónom v hlase a nasilu mu vtlačil bozk na pery. „Yoshtaka pusť ma." povedal hnevlivo Nao. „Aby si mohol ísť za svojím Kuu-chanom?" spýtal sa Yoshtaka so zlostnou grimasou, „čo by asi povedal, keby som mu povedal, kto som?" a diabolsky sa uškrnul. Potom schmatol Naa za zápästie, hodil ho na posteľ a sám si ľahol na neho. „Nechaj ma na pokoji Yoshtaka!" skríkol Nao a začal sa mykať na všetky strany, aby sa dostal spod Yoshtaky. „Urusai!" vykríkol Yoshtaka, „lebo inak pôjdem za Sorom." Potom chytil Naa jednou rukou za ústa a silno zatlačil, čím docielil, že ich Nao otvoril. Znova ho pobozkal, teraz mu doslova vtlačil svoj jazyk do úst. Nao mal pocit, akoby sa mal každú chvíľu povracať, ale vedel, že to je len začiatok. Yoshtaka mu jednou rukou zakryl ústa, aby nemohol kričať, a druhou mu zašiel pod tričko. Nao sa zachvel od zlosti. Yoshtaka si vytiahol z nohavíc opasok a zviazal ním Naovi ruky. Napriek tomu, že sa Nao bránil ako len vedel, o chvíľu bol už úplne nahý. Yoshtaka ho surovo pretočil a donútil ho kľaknúť si. Nao vedel, čo príde a vedel tiež, že by sa mal uvoľniť, ale nemohol si pomôcť, každý sval v jeho tele bol napnutý až na prasknutie. Vtedy pocítil, ako doňho Yoshtaka vnikol, a jeho telom prešla vlna nesmiernej bolesti. Z hrdla sa mu vydral výkrik. Po lícach mu začali tiecť slzy a on si želal, aby to bol len sen, aby sa zobudil na to, že ním Sora trasie, lebo sa priveľmi prevaľuje v posteli. Ale nie, všetko to bolo skutočné, horúce slzy na jeho lícach, zimomriavky, a aj bolesť. Keď sa Yoshtaka uspokojil, dychčiac si ľahol vedľa uplakaného Naa. Konečne mu uvoľnil ruky a Nao sa zosunul z postele. Rýchlo sa poobliekal a vzlykajúc vybehol z izby.

,Kde ten Nao je?´ rozmýšľal Sora. Film, ktorý pozeral, už skončil a on si až vtedy všimol, že sa Nao ešte nevrátil. Sora sa rozhodol, že ho pôjde nájsť, lebo sa oňho bál, v poslednom čase sa zdalo, že je Nao z niečoho nervózny. Spomenul si, že Nao sa chcel ísť pozrieť do školskej budovy. Zamieril teda najprv tam. Keď však prechádzal okolo spŕch, začul, aj napriek pustenej vode, vzlyky. Ten hlas sa mu zdal povedomý. Potichu vošiel a všimol si, že pri stene sú na kôpke Naove šaty. Sora sa pomaly prikradol k tečúcej sprche. Nazrel dnu a zbadal Naa, ako kľačí na zemi a vzlyká. „Nao?" oslovil ho prekvapený Sora. Nao zdvihol hlavu a Sora sa zahľadel do jeho ružových očí. Tie však v sekunde stmavli, a Ran hneď vyskočil a začal na Soru kričať: „Čo si akože myslíš, že robíš? Choď preč!" Sora šokovane odstúpil. „Ja len ... Nao sa dlho nevracal, tak som bol zvedavý, kde je." povedal a odišiel. Sora sa vrátil späť do izby a ľahol si. Celkom určite videl Naa, ale keď ho on zbadal, zmenil sa na Rana. ,Prečo?´ prebehlo mu hlavou.

Keď sa Ran trochu upokojil, prišiel do izby. Videl Soru , ako leží v posteli, a pomyslel si, že už spí. Ľahol si do Naovej postele a začal tíško plakať do vankúša. O pár minút začul , ako druhá posteľ vŕzga. „Ran ... " povedal Yoru ticho. Ran sa posadil a prekvapene naňho hľadel. Potom sa však spamätal a začal kričať: „Choď preč Yoru. Nechaj ma na pokoji!" Yoruho to šokovalo. Keď natiahol ruku k Ranovi, on ju len odstrčil a znova zakričal: „Okamžite odíď, nechcem ťa už ani vidieť!" Yoru k nemu znova natiahol ruku, aby ho upokojil, ale Ran ho po nej plesol, „Nedotýkaj sa ma!" potom ešte povedal: „Odpáľ!" a ľahol si chrbtom k nemu, pričom si prikrývkou zakryl aj hlavu. Yoru zarazene stál, nemohol uveriť tomu, čo sa stalo. Potom sa zmenil späť ne Soru, ľahol si späť do postele a zaspal.

Keď sa Sora ráno zobudil, Nao bol už preč. V triede sa však neukázal. Keď sa Matsuri spýtal, čo sa deje, vylíčil mu udalosti predchádzajúcej noci. Cez obednú prestávku mieril Sora za Nanamim, aby mu všetko povedal, Keď začul Naov zdesený hlas, „Yoshtaka?!" ,Prečo, do pekla, oslovuje Nao Kaburagiho, Yoshtaka,´ naštval sa Sora. Opatrne vykukol spoza rohu a uvidel, ako škeriaci sa Yoshtaka zvieral zozadu Naa. Nao sa Yoshtakovi vytrhol , zvrtol sa a začal na celú chodbu kričať: „Daj mi už po-... " nestihol však dopovedať, lebo ho Yoshtaka pobozkal. Sora vyvalil, „Čo to ...?" Keď sa Ran spamätal z prekvapenia, odstrčil Yoshtaku a vlepil mu takú facku, že skoro stratil rovnováhu. „Už to nikdy nezopakuj!" povedal Ran zúrivo, potom sa otočil a bežal preč. Sora sa rýchlo schoval a Ran prebehol okolo neho, ani si ho nevšimol. Potom znova vykukol spoza rohu, ale Yoshtaka tam už nebol, tak šiel za Ranom.

Našiel ho, ako sedí pod stromom, objíma si kolená a so sklonenou hlavou plače. „Ran," zašepkal Sora. Vzlyky ustali a tlmene sa ozvalo: „Choď preč Sora" Sora si sadol vedľa neho, „Ani náhodou, teraz mi povieš, čo sa tu deje. Kto je Kaburagi Yoshtaka?" Ran sa odvrátil a chcel sa postaviť, ale Sora ho chytil za ruku a zadržal. Vzal ho okolo pliec a prosebným hlasom povedal: „Ran prosím ... " „Prečo to chceš vedieť?" ozval sa Naov hlas. Sora si Naa pritiahol bližšie k sebe, „Lebo sa o teba bojím. Chcem vedieť, kto je ten chalan!" Naovi sa skotúľali po lícach dve slzy a pomaly začal: „Kaburagi Reiji bol jedným z úspešných pokusov Aizawy, jeho alteregom bol Yoshtaka. Ja som však Reijiho ani nepoznal, Yoshtaka prevzal vládu nad ním dlho predtým, ako som ho spoznal. Videl som ho len raz, keď Yoshtaka prvý raz niekoho zabil, vtedy som na pár minút videl Reijiho, nikdy nezabudnem na zdesenie v Reijiho zelených očiach. To bolo pred dvomi rokmi. My ... my sme vtedy spolu chodili." Nastalo krátke ticho, ale potom sa Sora usmial, „To nič, upokoj sa Už je to za tebou." Tieto slová Naa znovu rozplakali. „Hashiba," povedal roztraseným hlasom, toto oslovenie Soru zmiatlo, „Včera, keď som si šiel do školy po veci, Yoshtaka ma zatiahol do jeho izby a my ... on .. " Potom sa mu zlomil hlas a už ďalej nedokázal rozprávať. Sora si oprel hlavu o Naovo plece, „Gomenasai, hontoni Gomenasai." „teraz ma asi nenávidíš Hashiba." Povedal Nao ticho. Sora ho chytil a otočil ho k sebe, aby sa mu mohol pozerať do tváre, „Baka, to už nikdy nehovor! Len som sklamaný, že si mi to nepovedal, a hnevám sa na seba, že som ťa neuchránil, a mám chuť Kaburagiho zabiť!" Po tomto prehlásení začali Naovi stekať po lícach nové slzy. Sora vytiahol vreckovku a podal ju Naovi, „Teraz si utri tvár, upokoj sa a pôjdeme sa poradiť s Nii-sanom." Vtedy sa za Sorovym chrbtom objavil Yoshtaka a zasiahol ho elektrickým omračovačom. Sora krátko vykríkol a vzápätí bezvedomo padol na zem. Nao na to hľadel so strachom, potom sa pokúsil utiecť, ale Yoshtaka ho chytil a priblížil mu omračovač k tvári. „Ani to neskúšaj," povedal výhražne, „lebo sa ti stane to isté, ako Hashibovi. Teraz pekne pôjdeme do Kyota, Aizawa sa už na teba teší." Yoshtaka si vychutnával hrôzu v Naových očiach. Potom odtiahol Naa preč.

Keď sa Sora prebral, najprv nevedel, kde je, ale potom si spomenul, že sa rozprával s Naom. Rýchlo sa posadil a poobzeral sa, ale nikde Naa nevidel. Pošúchal si boľavé miesto na krku, kam ho zasiahol výboj z omračovača. Pochopil, že to musel byť Kaburagi, a že uniesol Naa. „Ksó!" vykríkol a buchol päsťou o zem. Rýchlo vyskočil a bežal do školy. Prebehol po chodbách a bez zaklopania vtrhol do ošetrovne. Vnútri práve obedoval Nanami so Shinichirom. „Nevieš zaklopať?!" oboril sa naňho Shinichiro, ale keď videl, aký je Sora zadýchaný, spýtal sa: „Čo sa stalo?" „Kaburagi ... uniesol ... Naa" hovoril Sora medzi nádychmi. „Čože?!" zvolali Nanami so Shinichirom. „Musíme ich nájsť!" povedal Shinichiro a vybehol z ošetrovne. Sora bežal za ním. Náhlili sa ulicami mesta, ale bezvýsledne. Po Naovi a Yoshtakovi nebolo ani stopy. Potom Sora zbadal železničnú stanicu, „Oi, Nii-san. Kaburagi určite bude chcieť odísť z mesta." Shinichiro prikývol. Vošli do budovy a tam sa rozdelili, aby rýchlejšie prehľadali nástupištia. Sora bežal po nástupištiach a schodoch. Nikde však Naa alebo Yoshtaku nevidel. Začínal sa obávať, či ich vôbec nájde, keď zrazu zazrel Naa. Vyzeral pokojne, keď nemohol utiecť, aspoň nechcel spraviť Yoshtakovi tú radosť a ukázať mu strach. Sora zakričal a Nao s Yoshtakom sa obzreli. Na Yoshtakovej tvári sa zjavila nenávistná grimasa. Keď sa k nim Sora rozbehol, chytil Naa okolo krku a k lícu mu priložil omračovač. Sora zastal. Yoshtaka sa usmial, „Presne tak, máš sa čoho báť. Nastavil som to na najvyšší stupeň. Ešte nikdy som to nespravil, tak neviem, čo to spraví." Pár sekúnd tam stáli a hľadeli na seba. V Sorovi vrela zlosť, ale nemohol nič robiť. Do stanice prišiel vlak. Ľudia nastupovali a vystupovali, nikto si nevšimol, čo sa blízko nich odohráva. Vtedy Yoshtaka sotil Naa na zem a skočil do dverí, ktoré sa začali zatvárať. Otočil sa a s úškrnom im povedal: „Ešte sa uvidíme Sunao-kun." Dvere sa zatvorili a vlak odišiel. „Nao daijoubuka?" priskočil Sora k nemu. „Daijoubu." povedal Nao a začal sa triasť. Sora pomohol Naovi vstať a dali sa na cestu späť. Oproti im bežal Shinichiro. „Kde je Kaburagi?" spýtal sa, keď k nim dobehol. „Utiekol." povedal sklesnuto Sora. „Aspoňže vy dvaja ste v poriadku." vydýchol si Shinichiro.

V škole im spravil Nanami čaj na upokojenie. Nao musel znova rozprávať, kto je Yoshtaka a čo sa stalo. Po celý čas mal sklopenú hlavu, od hanby sa nechcel na nikoho pozrieť, ale nikto ho neodsudzoval. Sora ho po celú dobu držal okolo plies. Najviac všetkých hnevalo, že Yoshtaka utiekol a vyhrážal sa, že sa vráti. Zhodli sa na tom, že musia byť všetci opatrný, keďže Aizawa žije a za pomocníka má Yoshtaku.

**Owari**


End file.
